24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SignorSimon/Contributions/Quote
Blue Rook, what method do you use to know that a quote has not yet been used? In the past when I have done doubles you seem to somehow find out! Would be obliged to be enlightened. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:57, 30 December 2008 (UTC) : I've got total recall; everything is memorized. Haha! just screwing around of course. You can check what's in the quote templates by clicking the Blue search arrow on the left, and then from the Main Search screen, checking the Template Namespace only and perform a search for some of the larger, key words of the quote you're looking for. It searches every template, not just the quotes, but usually it takes no time to see if the quote has been duplicated already. : Unless I'm mistaken you learned this already, but then forgot? :) 00:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Haha oops sorry, it looks like I did learn about that and forget! Ah well, hopefully I'll rememeber now. As I'm coming to the end of making all special feature pages I wanted a new task and thought that making a quote for every day would be a worthwhile practice. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) : Haha I remember awhile back you went on a quote-making spree, it made me so happy that some real effort was being made to complete that! I'd try myself but it's really hard for me to listen specifically for stuff that should be quotes. The quotes template aren't just another task, in my opinion, but a daily-changing component of our Main Page. Anything that appears on the Main Page is screamingly important, so major thanks for taking this on. It's the only area of work on this wiki I create stubs for, since redlinks on the main page I find really awful and poor presentation. I hope those placeholders weren't confusing or troublesome for you. 19:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC) No of course they weren't, I totally agree with you about the poor presentation it suggests to have a red link on the main page. Anyway, I've sorted out which ones don't have quotes on so as soon as I finish up with the special features I will go ahead and steam through all the ones that need them adding, starting with January. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm amazed at the variety and quality of the quotes you inserted bud! Really excellent work. : I just thought, what if you only used "No quote inserted" for only the placeholder templates? It's already clear that redlinks don't have quotes, and if I make more placeholders, I'll be the one who adds that note to the appropriate ones instead of you (& possible others) having to come and make the trouble of deleting that line each time? 00:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you, I plan to do a month of quotes each day, so before too long I'll be all wrapped up with my Quotes goal (and have to go back to making pages for all crew members! haha) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:33, 2 January 2009 (UTC)